


Was It An Accident Or Fate That We Met?

by ThePridefulWriter



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Dream Team - Fandom, DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Skephalo - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, dream - Fandom, dreamteam - Fandom
Genre: AU, Annoyed!Dream, BadBoyHalo - Freeform, Bridge Breaking, Chaptered, Complex Plot, Dream Lowkey Hates Skeppy, Dream Smp, Eventual Romance, Gay, Horny Teenagers, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lava - Freeform, M/M, Minecraft, Romance, Siren!BadBoyHalo, Sirens, Skephalo, The Dream SMP, The Nether Has Been Slightly Urbanizied, Yep There Is A Very Long Lore ABout The Nether-, alternative universe, heat waves, human!Skeppy, m/m - Freeform, not straight - Freeform, skeppy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePridefulWriter/pseuds/ThePridefulWriter
Summary: "Since the beginning of time, sirens evolved to be the perfect killers of humankind not from their fangs and claws but from attacking the human mind. Sirens take advantage of the weakest part of a person by making us feel like we're special. Do you understand that Skeppy?""Yes Dream," Skeppy sighed as he felt the soft but unsettling breathing on his neck of the mist. The mist of a siren.Why wasn't he strong enough to resist the temptations of a siren, no less one he's known for only a few hours?
Relationships: skephalo - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	Was It An Accident Or Fate That We Met?

**Author's Note:**

> Please Consider Leaving Kudo's As It Highly Motivates Me To Keep Writing For This Fandom!
> 
> Please Read Through The Additional Tags For Anything That May Make You Uncomfortable!
> 
> Please Remember If You Are Uncomfortable With This Kind Of Content, Please Quietly Stop Reading This And Go Have A Wonderful Day! BadBoyHalo And Skeppy Have Stated Multiple Times They Are Completely Comfortable With Shipping And If You Aren't, That's Completely Fine Just Please Don't Attack Me Or My Comment Section! Have A Lovely Day Stranger!
> 
> Word Count: 473 Words
> 
> Character Count: 2,594 Characters
> 
> Estimated Reading Time: 1 Minute and 53 Seconds

"If you keep that up, I'm going to throw you into the lava!"

Skeppy snickered at the masked man losing his temper as he continued pestering him with his stick. Skeppy didn't think he would spend his time in the Nether purposefully trying to anger one of the most powerful warriors in the Overworld. It had been on his bucket list for quite a while.

Skeppy stabbed the back of his unprotected neck with his sharp stick as inherent yellings of Dream was heard. 

"Skeppy you do realise YOU were the one pestering me to bring you to the nether right?" He yelled. "If you want me to shove in the nearest Nether Portal and for me to tell your Mom what you're doing, I'll gladly assist," Dream yelled as the teenager couldn't repress his laughter.

"Quieten down old man," Skeppy said as Dream seemed to give up and continue their journey on the rickety wooden bridge across the Nether. Skeppy would have been more scared than they were only a few feet above lava though annoying Dream seemed to talk his mind off it. It was entertaining until they reached the village, oh that was when the fun would begin!

"Skeppy stop acting like a child-," Dream was about to snap before Skeppy heard an actual snap below Dream's feet. 

Or maybe that was just the whiplash from Skeppy's head.

Skeppy snapped his head around and saw Dream's head popping out of a hole in the bridge they were standing on before. Skeppy immediately rushed over, throwing his stick aside to heave Dream up. 

But before he could even help him, Skeppy was shoved to the side of the bridge as the warrior heaved himself back onto the bridge, a fearsome look in his eye.

"For God's sake, you never listen, do you Skeppy?" He said in a startling deep tone before he cast his eyes away. 

As Skeppy got up, he noticed the hole where Dream had fallen into wasn't as just the single plank he had thought it was. Around seven planks were now burning in the lava stream underneath them. 

"Well thanks to you, we're not going to make to the village in time," Dream grunted as Skeppy was shoved to the side once again as Dream went the opposite direction, going back to where the land was.

"Look, genuinely man, I'm sorry but... I thought you said the only way to the village was on the bridge," Skeppy stumbled over his words.

"That was my original plan though now because of you, we're going to have to go the hard way," Dream said.

"We're going to have to travel on the shore of the lava lake," Dream said as Skeppy's heart sunk, the opposite of the unpredictable tides of the lava lake that was waiting for him.

**Author's Note:**

> This Is My First Time Trying A More Chaptered Story So I'm Very Exicted! If The First Chapter Is Received Well, I'll Quickly Start Writing The Next Chapter Instead Of Writing It When I'm Bored! So If You Want The Next Chapter, I'd Suggest You Comment Since I Adore Every Comment You Guys, Gals And Non-Binary Pals Give Me!
> 
> Peace Out!


End file.
